


TIMING

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	TIMING

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**TIMING**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  
**  
  
**

o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

 ****

 **Hutch was not among the passengers. Starsky had gone to the airport  
to pick Hutch up, as a surprise, and now Hutch wasn’t there. Starsky decided to call  = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags" ?>Duluth when  
he arrived home.**

 ****

 ****

 **He was dialing the Hutchinson’s  
number when someone breathed on his left cheek. Starsky whirled around. “Hutch! Where have you been?”**

 ****

 ****

 **“I took an earlier flight to surprise you at home.”  
Hutch smiled.**

 ****

 ****

 **“And I went to the airport to surprise you.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Perfect timing,” Hutch noticed dryly.**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky pulled Hutch close. “I’ve missed you - .”**

 ****

 ****

 **“...Writing your reports?”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Smartass!” Starsky ruffled Hutch’s hair. Back  
to normal.**

 ****

 ****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
